ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Swan Lake (2020 film)/Transcript
Here is the transcript for Swan Lake. Logos Films Castle Forest Castle Outside of Castle Swan Lake *Odette: Maria. Come on. *Rothbart, Odile and his Goons come in front of her. *Odette: Maria. *Rothbart: Well, my little princess. I was banished by your dear old father. (Sees Maria behind her) Oh, that's your rabbit. (Odette grabs her) *Odette: You tried to overate my father. *Rothbart: Very well, I hearby turn you to a swan. *Odile and Goons: (Laughing evily) *Rothbart: (Uses the wand to turned Odette to a swan) *Maria: (Squeaks) *Rothbart: The princess was turned to a swan. (laughs evily) (Turns him to a griffin) *Odile: Coming, Dad. (Turns to black swan) *Rothbart: (as a Griffin) What are you waiting for, boys. Come on. *Goons: (turned themselves to Griffin and fly off) *Grey, Twig, Vlad, Jean-Bob, Hanna and Speed come out of tree. *Hanna: Brother, look. *Twig: The swan. *Jean-Bob: All right, swan. Take it easy. Calm down. *Odette: (as a swan) He got me. Wait. You're one of the animals. *Vlad: Princess? *Odette: I am. How'd you get here? *Speed: Princess. How did you get turned to a swan. *Odette: What's that strange Your village like to--(Notices She got turned into a swan) It can't be. (looks in the water though) Aaagh! *Grey: Okay, Your highness. What happened? *Odette: I can't remember. Wait. I went into the place where Rothbart got banished in here. He got mad at me, and then He turned me into a swan. *Grey: He did? *Odette: Look. I have to get back to the palace. And the magic might break the spell. *Odette walks to a swamp *Speed: Hold it right there, Your highness. Where do you think you're going? *Odette: To find out Where Rothbart was in his lair. *Vlad: Don't go. It might de dangerous If you don't know the way. *Twig: I'm telling you, there are crocodiles, snakes and sinking sand. *Odette: You guys are scaredy cats. *Vlad: Wait, please. Wait. Swamp *Odette: This scary swamp. All right. Never find a way, I'm the princess. I was born exploring in directions. (Realized she's lost) Where am I? (animals growling) *Odette walks away but slips off the log and accidentally wakes the alligators *Odette: (Gasping) *Alligators: (Snarling) *Odette flys from Alligators *Odette: (Jerks back) *Alligators try to eat her. *Odette: Don't eat me. *Vlad, Grey, Hanna, Speed and Twig run to rescue her Swan Lake - Day *Speed: * * * * *Odette: He's dreamy. *Grey: He is a prince and He's handsome. *Odette: Well, I love him. *Goon #1: Come on. Follow me. *Grey: We can't let me see us. *Speed: Over here. (Odette, Vlad, Grey, Hanna, Jean-Bob, and Twig hide in the bush) *Goon #2: This place might give me the creeps. They could be hide in anywhere. *Goon #1: If you see one. Don't ask questions. Just kill them. *Grey: (Picks up her paw and kicks the goons) *Goons: Ouch. *Goon #1: Watch where you going, You idiot. *Goon #3: It wasn't me. It was the wolf. *Goon #4: The wolf lift up her paw and... *Goons see Vlad behind the bush. *Goon #5: Let's get out of here. *Vlad's head comes out of the bush and bites the Goon *Goon #5: OW!!! *Goon #1: Run. *Goons: (Screaming and Running away from the Swan Lake) *Speed: That was close. I'm glad you're on that sight. *Vlad: Those teeth makes bite them. Rothbart's Lair * * * * *Goon #3: I Got it myself, Sir. * * Castle * Swan Lake - Evening Swan Lake - Night *Odette: It wouldn't be better. None of this would have happened. *Odette: (Singing) Far Longer Than Forever. I'll hold you in my heart. It's almost like you're here with me. Although We're far apart. *Prince Daniel: (Singing) Far Longer Than Forever. As constant as a star. I close my eyes and I am where you are. *Odette: (Singing) As sure as the dawn brings the sunrise. We've an unshakable bond. *Prince Daniel: (Singing) Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond. *Odette and Prince Daniel: Far Longer Than Forever. I swear that I'll be true. I've made an everlasting vow to find a way to you. *Grey: Your highness. *Vlad: Grey, I think they're far longer than forever. *Odette: (Singing) Far Longer Than Forever. Like no one ever known. And with your love, I'll never be alone. Far Longer Than Forever. *Prince Daniel: (Singing) Much stronger than forever. *Odette and Daniel: Far Longer Than Forever. *Odette: (Sighs sadly; then sheds a tear) Forest - Night * * * * * * *Odile: * *Rothbart: (as a Griffin) We'll get them. Are you with me. *Goons: (as a Griffin) Yeah. * Swan Lake - Night *Vlad: I know it was hard to choose your way. *Odette: All this Happen because of me. *Grey: (Sees Rothbart thinking he's Daniel) Is that him? *Vlad: (Realizing Rothbart is not Daniel) Oh, no. It's Rothbart. *Speed: And his goons. *Odette: I gotta warn my father. *Jean-Bob: If it's to fight, We're ready for them. Who's with me. *Speed, Vlad, Grey, Hanna and Twig raise their hands Outside of Castle *Odette: Father. *King William: Odette. I thought I never see you again. *Odette: Father. I got turned into a swan by Rothbart. *King William: Rothbart? Swan Lake - Night *Vlad: What should we do? *Hanna: We must do something. *Jean-Bob: That's it. *Goons: (Singing) Get the animals. *(The Goons succeed in breaking in, and finds the main entrance filled with animals. They tiptoe in) *Speed: NOW!! *Grey, Vlad, Hanna, Twig and Jean-Bob Spring out of the bush, attacking Rothbart's goons.) Outside of castle *(Prince Daniel grabs the bow and arrow, his gloves, cape and his sword) *Prince Daniel: I'll fight Rothbart. Swan Lake *(They shoot the goons with the berries) *Vlad: Ready, Guys. Now. *Grey: (Growling; Jumps on the goon) *(Grey grabs the clothing of the goons) *Goon: (Screaming) *Odile: (Laughs evily) *Vlad: (Gasp) *Speed: (Whimpering) *(Vlad jumps to rescue his friend by biting Odile on her butt) *Odile: OW!!! Forest *Prince Daniel: (Wears gloves in his hands, cape, and the bow and arrow) Hurry. We'll make it. Swan Lake *Goon: (Laughing) *Hanna and Twig flew over the Goon. *Goon: (Screaming) Outside of Swan Lake *Odette: (Flies to see Rothbart) Daniel. *Prince Daniel: Save Yourself, Princess. (To Pharrell) Let's go, Pharrell. *Pharrell: (Neighing) Swan Lake *Prince Daniel: Rothbart. What have you done to the Princess. *Rothbart: (As a griffin) Too kind to fight back. *Prince Daniel: You monster. *Rothbart: You're just a flaud. (Laughs evily) *Prince Daniel: (Raises his crossbow, then release the arrow and it shoots Rothbart) *Rothbart: (Screams in pain) * *Rothbart: (Falls off; Screaming) *Prince Daniel: (Huffs) *Odette: You came back. *Prince Daniel: Of course I came back. *Odette: I won't let them hurt you. *The magic turns Odette, Grey, Vlad, Jean-Bob, Hanna, Twig and Speed back to humans. *Odette: Daniel, I'm a human again. *Prince Daniel: You're a human again. *Vlad, Speed, and Jean-Bob walks to them. *Odette: Vlad, Speed, Jean-Bob. *Grey: Oh, my goodness. *Vlad: It's a miracle. Castle *Prince Daniel and Odette dance around the room. *Jean-Bob: Ah, Beautiful. *Speed: Well, my friend. I told you The spell broke. *Twig: I believe they told you. *They hug each other. *Grey: Are they gonna live happily ever after? *Hanna: Of course they are, Grey. *Grey and Hanna smiled at each other